Work Related Stress
by Tempus1
Summary: How does stress affect those involved with SG-1? One of the same ways it affects us all. First short fic please R


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe nor those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Work Related Stress

SG-1 waited in the gate room all geared up. Teal'c was absently checking out the detailed etchings on his new staff weapon and thinking he would like to beat the fertilizer out of the educated donkey that added 'limited edition 2005' to the base along with a little 'c' followed by the words 'Stargate command'. Jack as usual was pessimistically thinking of what could go wrong on this mission.

'We could be faced with a troop of Jaffa when we exit the gate, we could die, we could die slowly,' he thought.

Sam was another matter entirely. In fact trying to sort through all the thoughts going on in her head would give most people pain. Fortunately for you the reader computers are in no way whatsoever designed to relate this type of information. (A/N: THANK GODS).

That brings us to Dr. Daniel Jackson. Open minded Peace loving and clumsy Dr. Jackson. He was just plain excited. If he had been reincarnated a dog his tail would be breaking off at the moment due to severe stress damage from wagging. 'Wow cant wait to see the ancient writings on these ruins. Hope Jack stays occupied with his game boy this time. This is gonna be so cooool.' He thought excitedly.

"SG-1 You have a go." Came General Hammonds voice over the P.A. system.

Nodding Jack and Carter walked side by side up the ramp followed by Daniel and Teal'c. When they reached the puddle several things happened at once.

Jack was still thinking of things that could go wrong when he walked in to the event horizon. He bounced backwards shouting several expletives of a not so nice nature and clutching his nose.

Carter who had been transphasicmultyquatumdimensionaltasking with her brainwaves had an epiphany as she entered the horizon. 'This thing really should not work at all. In fact there is really no scientific reason for what it does.' Her thoughts were interrupted as she stumbled out of the back side of the gate and smashed face first in to the floor on the other side.

Daniel was at Jack's side in an instant while Teal'c continued through the gate everything appeared to work normally for him. "Jack! Are you ok?" Daniel shouted.

"Fine Danny" Jack replied in a stuffy nasal manner.

"You did it again didn't you! Had to be pessimistic and assure yourself something was going wrong. Damn it Jack how many times do I have to tell you it works on belief alone. This whole thing does." Daniel said upset.

"owww" Major Carter could be heard from the other side of the now deactivated gate.

"Sam?" Daniel left Jack to wallow in his misery as he hurried to Sam's side. "'Sam not you too..Spill what were you thinking as you entered the gate?" he said in a no nonsense tone.

"There is no scientific reason for this thing to do what it does at all." Sam said

"Then you both deserve what you got sheesh Oma told me there would be days like this." Daniel looked around. "Where's Teal'c?"

Teal'c stepped out of the Stargate and found himself surrounded by a troop of Jaffa with staff weapons pointed at him. He was about to lower his weapon and fire when he noticed more writing on it. 'Just kidding.' Signed 'Stargate SG-1 Prop Department' this was curiously followed by a set of symbols spelling out 'what you thought all this was real?' Suddenly Teal'c heard staff weapons being prepared to fire. He looked up to see the first few volleys of energy coming toward him….

Somewhere in Canada a very tired Actor woke up in a cold sweat. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his agent.

"Hey Teal'c what's up?"

"How many times do I have to tell you my character is Teal'c. Look I think I need to take a break from the show for a while…. No I'm fine….Just a week that's all. Thanks" he wiped the sweat off his brow.


End file.
